Trouble with Mossheads
by thebingefangirl
Summary: Gate crashing the meeting of strongest seven is unheard of. Anyone with a common sense would avoid them...Apparently someone else had other ideas. It might've triggered a paradox along the way. It's quite confusing really. SI!OC Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

_Trouble with mossheads_

 _Edited01/28/2019_

Renato Sinclair would consider his life to be a one giant cluster of chaos. Since his childhood he experienced life in the streets. Getting food from the dumpster or the back door of a compassionate bakery if the situation demands it.

Don't get him wrong. He wasn't abandoned on the streets. He was in an overpopulated orphanage on a war-ravaged town in Southern Italy.

The matron was a patient woman. Too patient for an adult surrounded by dozens of brats with little fund from the government.

The war didn't spare anyone when it finally caught up to their small town.

Tanks bulldozed those who stand in their way. Militia killed civilians who defy their orders, those who refuse to do such orders were punished. Everyone who were there witnessed the horror.

Disfigured bodies were piled on the streets like the leaf piles every autumn.

Their color were not far from each other either.

Yellow bruises and red blood cover their skins. Just like the dried leaves on October.

* * *

Renato was one of them.

A witness.

A despicable being who did nothing to save them.

He once thought he would have prevented their deaths from happening.

He couldn't.

Despite the _despair_ , the _misery_ , the _mayhem_ -he lived on.

* * *

Just as the war had come to its end. The orphanage too had come to its closing.

Renato Sinclair was just an orphan. A nobody. No one would notice him if he vanished from the surface of the world.

He'd be another corpse. An unfortunate citizen that fell from the horrors of the war.

It was an easy way to leave this hellhole of a planet.

* * *

His fellow orphans were left on their own. Some were not so lucky. Men in suits grabbed them by the collar and were never seen again.

"Renato why are they taking sorella?" Small hands tugged his shirt as they watch the car drove further from them.

He didn't bother knowing from what group-famiglia- the men were.

Renato had heard of the stories about the abducted people. They were sold in the underworld.

He didn't want to tell the younger orphan. So he left him by the bakery as soon the week ended.

It was then when he first encountered the mafia.

He had hid himself in a trunk of an aristocrat so desperate on leaving. Anywhere is fine. The mayhem was too much for him.

It turned out the vehicle was owned by the mafia.

When the men found him one of the fitter men hauled him by his shirt and dumped him in front of their leader- their boss.

The glares that they sport intimidated Renato at first. It mellowed down as he integrated to their famiglia as a refuge.

* * *

He never quite fit in there despite their efforts to be parental to him. He never did.

Their parental capacity mostly consists of giving him- _them_ \- physical training and a gun. He didn't complain about it. They were freeloaders.

* * *

Soon enough the war ended and he along with the other refuge was given a choice by the boss to leave or to swore themselves in the famiglia. Those who chose the former were hunted down after a few days. They couldn't risk a loose string afterall.

It was then when he took up being a hitman.

His first kill was his mentor.

He never did recover from that. No sane person would recover from killing their own mentor.

He thought it would be practical to stay in the mafia to survive. Killing corrupt leaders were one of the best jobs at the time.

Soon enough he gave himself an alias of Reborn. Getting the alias was a complicated one. He'd get into it later. Although it had stuck in the minds of the gossipers and brokers in the field so he didn't even bother changing it.

Later on he had gained the moniker 'the greatest hitman in the world'. Without a doubt the title boosted his confidence on his work.

It also gained him a lot of hits. In which, he no longer have to find his targets since they come to him.

Such popularity has its pros and cons but he had handled it well enough to survived.

Along the way he discovered that he loved the adrenaline he gets from his work. His attachment to chaos grew closer. He became more some point he gained sadistic tendencies.

He took up a doctoral degree. Directed some films. Won some awards. Traveled through the world. He even picked up a small bit of the fashion industry.

All of those had happened in a span of 5 years. Under several different profiles.

Crazy how much work that could get done if you're motivated enough.

He embraced every mishap and chaos that had come to his way. Most of which was his idea.

Then when Reborn finished his last mission of the month he, along with six other people, had been hired by one man.

Reborn treated it as a mission with coworkers. Coworkers that are in the same caliber as him.

Except for Skull. He's simply a lackey with a professional drivers skill.

* * *

They were untouchable. In terms of the mafia hierarchy at least. (its quite questionable if you ask civilians) He continued to bring chaos and lived.

That is until a certain green haired brat arrived to their lives.

He barely kept up with the chaos that happened. Mostly of his sworn annoyance to the girl.

Although he would never admit that out loud to anyone at any situation. That would attract unwanted nuisance.

* * *

Gate crashing the meeting of strongest seven is unheard of. Anyone with a common sense would avoid them.

Apparently someone else had other ideas.

It was when they were tasked to live together in one roof when it happened. Most were well acquainted with him. He knows their strengths and weaknesses,and they have the common sense not to mess with him.

Not that anyone would actually have the guts to mess with him. The thought still counts.

One of them continued to irk his nerves despite his threat; the resident 'scientist' of the group.

The one with green hair and round glasses. Yes. That guy.

Back to the topic.

They were in the dining room discussing house rules like normal people. With civilized voice and civilized needs.

"My equipment would stay in my room. That's final." He reasoned. Anything can happen with them under one roof. It's better to be equipped than resort to drastic measures when disaster strikes.

Besides, he has to plan what kind of chaos he can set alight for them.

"That's quite unfair now is it? Everyone compromised for the sake of the group and now you refuse to move your armory?" That's Verde talking. He didn't like him and his ego one bit.

"Moving everything in another room is a disaster waiting to happen. If a-"

A thud interrupted his talk and their attention was moved to the source of the noise. A girl that happened to appear out of nowhere.

"Ompf, Apologies for the table. That wasn't supposed to happen haha." The room grew warm,like a fireplace during winter ( _Just like those times when the orphanage_ \- **no** ). Reborn dismissed it as a ventilation problem and took no action.

He stayed silent through the interactions that Luce initiated ("Ciao! I'm Luce-")and noticed she has the same green hair as Verde, who became like a statue. Rigid and unmoving.

Now that he noticed, the two have similarities. Green hair, round glasses, and wears a lab coat.

Not to mention the apathetic face. And if you turn a bit and stand in a reasonable distance they might as well be a parent-child duo.

"Oi, Verde. Is she a relative of sorts?"

"As if I would have such an idiotic relative."

And the haughty shithead is back.

Honestly, where can he get a decent conversation with these people.

Nonetheless, the girl is quite an anomaly.

* * *

"How do you like your caffeine? Espresso? Latte? Or do you prefer tea instead?"

The morning after the girl's untimed arrival was...interesting to say the least.

When they arrived the day before the interior of the kitchen has the standard necessities. A double door refrigerator fully filled with ingredients, two newly released oven and two-four stove tops. Like a newly bought house. _So much better than-_ **stop.**

Just enough for seven people.(They wouldn't dare giving them less)

Then when Reborn went to the kitchen for breakfast he was greeted with a in-house coffee shop.

Stainless coffee machines lined up by the counter. It was also accompanied with a grinder and a press across the counter.

A stack of coffee bean containers were displayed in the isle across it. He was sure that those would take months to get a hold of a batch. _The matron always complained when the younger kids topple her coffee off its container._

The scent of the ingredients came with the addition of course. Somehow he felt more relaxed with the situation.

Where did all of these things come from though?

Surely there are no delivery services that can manage all of these overnight. The stock room was completely deserted from traces of the previous tenants of the manor.

"I'll have oolong tea please." Fon replied from the porch just as he finish his morning activity.

"Water is fine for me dear." Luce told the kid from the dining area.

"Black Coffee is fine" By some miracle Verde came out of his cave just in time for breakfast.

"And you?" The girl looked at him for a response. Reborn did not comprehend why does everyone trust her. What made them comfortable with her?Bribe? Perhaps blackmail?

No,that's impossible. No one would act familiar to her if she blackmailed them. They would act cautiously if that's the case. Nervous atleast.

"Espresso."

It didn't made sense.

* * *

The following days took him to visit the hidden most corners of the manor. Veronica was never in one spot for too long so the hitman took some extra precautions just as not to waste his energy going after the kid wherever she goes.

That meant installing surveillance cameras throughout the manor. Mammon merely looked at Reborn for a moment and commented how ridiculous his actions were when they stumbled to one another.

Fon and Lal Mich didn't seem to mind just as long as they get to see the surveillance room.

His lackey only complained how much trouble he's into and how he should be practicing when he was installing the cameras.

The stuntman did ask once the reason of his paranoia but Reborn simply ignored Skull and got himself the blueprint of the manor.

* * *

Several hours were spent on observing the restless kid. The low quality footage of the cameras barely made Reborn see his target but so far she only seemed to be a knowledgeable civilian.

Too knowledgeable if you ask him.

On times where Verde works outside his lab the kid points out parts that's been left out, assuming that its been left out, the scientist began to look like the he figured the meaning of life.

Then the lunatic began assembling the thing and continued for hours. Luce gave him food throughout but the hitman was sure it was untouched until a frying pan flew to the mossheads cranium.

When she passed by lackey repairing his bike; out from nowhere the kid brings out a machine part and gave it to the idiot.

Sometimes she joins Lal and Fon on their exercises, not at the same time of course but you get the point.

Mammon rarely lets themselves be seen but when the kid spots them she whips out a book and shows them something. Reborn isn't so sure what it was but he's sure that it's something strange. His hunch was more likely correct especially when Mammon nods had this thoughtful gesture most of the time the situation happens.

If that's not exhausting still, she wears ridiculous costumes most of the time.

Her sea urchin (perhaps it's a porcupine? He's not so sure with the holographic fabric of it all.) costume is the most troublesome so far. The spikes were too realistic, his eyes almost got stabbed when she approached him.

"Isn't this convenient?! People would give you space AND you'd still be fabulous!" Needless to say, he still can't figure out why the others act so comfortably with the brat.

He almost forgot to mention that she also like to sing obscure weird songs whenever she felt like it.

"One taught me love, One taught me patience, One taught me pain-"

He never heard of such song anywhere which made it more suspicious.

"You seem unease with miss Veronica,is something the matter?"

Fon sat down and placed a cup in front of me. The scent of caffeine over rode by the scent of dried leaves.

"It's green tea. It can help your nerves."

Reborn thought that this is getting ridiculous. Surely some must have a slight irritation to the kid.

She's been going off like she owns the place.

"Why do you tolerate that kid? It's only been a few days."

Laughter came from Fon then settled when he realized that the hitman was dead serious.

"Have you not noticed the harmonization when she first arrived?"

Fon stayed silent as Reborn process the information.

"I do not blame you. Life energy is hard to grasp but it does exist. I believe Vongola refer them as flames?"

Reborn indeed heard of the instantaneous bond that natural harmonization brings. Nonetheless those occurrence had barely happened. Either the bonds were forced or they were chosen in the mafia.

"Have you felt anything unusual when she first arrived?"

"The only unusual is her arrival."

Natural harmonization is less likely to happen to them and the kid. Simply because of her feeble demeanor. It's impossible for her to have strong flames to bind us. Besides,

Luce is our sky ,not the kid. _Yet everytime the kid was near, the manor would feel more home, safe._

"I suggest you get in tone with your flames more. Perhaps that will clear your suspicions." Reborn didn't like the glint in Fons eyes when he left.

* * *

"- Aand that concludes the details of the mission. I send you my salutations and have a good day. -The man in Iron Hat"

With that ,lackey started sprouting his idiocy to all of us while Luce place a tray full of snacks.

"First he wanted us to live under the same roof. Now he wants all of us to complete a mission. This man wants something from us." Lal Mich started.

"It does seem like a scheme but we have no knowledge of its specifics." Verde followed.

"All we know is that he needs us for something. Is it not?" Fon stated the most obvious fact while it held no additional substance for the dilemma it does holds several questions for us.

Most of us that is.

Veronica lit up in recognition when the snacks on the table were almost gone. "OH, I almost forgot." she then pulls out a metal briefcase in front of us and opened it."I got you guys a gift. For letting me stay and not outright killing me."

She's not so stupid than he thought she was. _She cares-_ **shut up.**

Watches were handed out to each of us. Their design vary from one another. Reborn got a watch with gold lining. Simple and can be paired with any outfit or disguise; Perfect for his work.

Others also had theirs adjusted for their field work. He didn't bother going through their details as there were booklets being distributed. It's cover only contained our names in an elaborate writing. If he would guess each of the watches would have cost thousands.

Where did the kid get the money for these? More so when did she get these?

Reborn tried to clear his mind while he observe the others read the book and get familiar with their own watch. He might be reserved but he knows when people are thankful and it radiates throughout the room.

That is, all but Luce.

She stared at her watch with shock and fear so much that she barely could hide them. Her hands trembled despite her efforts to hide it underneath the table. Her eyes was out of focus so much more when her skin turn pale.

The hitman tried to bring her focus back at hand but the warmth in her seemed to decimate when he came in contact with her.

 _She's hiding something_.

Reborn isn't sure if her reaction is a positive or a negative one. He looked at her watch and there wasn't anything out of place. The watch looked like any other watch so why did she react strongly to it?

"The watch has additional features on it. Now, if you could wear it that'd be beneficial."

Things got more surreal when a small letter appeared in his vision. The letter itself was similar to the pin that Veronica has on most of her clothing.

No, that would be an understatement.

She has the letter in all of her things.

He heard Verde murmur 'zeta' confirmed that he didn't hallucinate.

Veronica then proceeded on explaining the features of the watch. Most of the controls involved the wrists and mental maneuvers. Simply by going through the basics of the device made them all astonished.

Digitized interface. Holograms. Heck, there's even a flame storage. There were none of these existing in any market right now. This was simply a work of a mastermind.

" How did you get your hands with such device?" Verde demanded from her.

Reborn was also intrigued. Surely the device is much more advanced than those in the market. If there is one then it must have already caused an uproar from scientists all over the world.

"I made them."

He destroyed the feeling of pride when her statement resonated through the room. He shouldn't be proud of someone who just came for the past few days.

* * *

Reborn is passionate about chaos. The frantic people and their panic induced minds cause the adrenaline to run through his veins.

It brings him joy for others suffering. That he openly portray himself as.

He showed it so often that another title was added to his name.

Harbinger of chaos. The strongest hitman felt very amused with the title. Especially when it fits well with his more famous ,or infamous, reputation.

It doesn't bode well when he was at the midst of the chaos however.

That is also why he had such dislike to the younger female. She was too much of an anomaly.

He liked to think that he prepared himself for anything that might have happened.

This however, was beyond of his expectations. It almost made him feel slightly inferior in bringing imbalance to peoples psyche.

Almost.

It didn't bother him at all.

Chaos ensued in their minds as they try their wits on figuring out how did a teenager come up with such advance device. Surely there was something that can logically explain this.

They just lack the pieces to complete the puzzle.

They only have a handful, perhaps even less but that didn't stop them to prod the kid for answers.

* * *

Hours turned into days and everyone had the completion of the mission in their minds. They just need to retrieve a data after all. Easy.

Expect them getting cornered just because a fucking brat decided it's smart to follow them in a heavily secured mansion.

And they did. Almost.

Reborn barely got any details on what happened. More so, on how the fuck did the brat follow them when they made sure she was asleep and that he meant Mammon gassed her into slumber.

While they were on their target, on midnight, with a real illusion of the binary illusionist.

Six of them were just about to leave the mansion unscathed with the information that they needed. It only took them a few minutes to finish the job when an explosion wrecked the place.

Shouts and footsteps rang throughout the the mansion, many were busy going to the source of commotion when the five of them have secured their whereabouts.

All they had to do was go back to their vehicles and give the information.

Simple.

Fon just cleared the area when metal clunked on the floor.

"They already know you're here."

At first the hitman thought he was just hearing things. Annoying things.

Like the supposedly sleeping teen named Veronica to be specific.

"How do you say so? They were clearly invested to the explosion that you've caused." Verde confronted the kid.

With the air vent getting wrecked, Reborn doubt they'd all be still fixated to the explosion.

His deduction deemed correct when faint footsteps go through the hallway.

"They're gaining on need to move out. Fast."

"Lal, Get the door," The military instructor flipped her rifle and hold it like a bat. Ready to knockout anyone going through the door. "Fon, Get Veronica out of here." Fon grabbed the kid by her shoulders but she squirmed trying to get out of the hold.

"Please refrain from squirming. It will only get us in more trouble." Veronica still squirmed and the footsteps got closer to the door.

Fucking Hell. This kid is impossible to work with.

"Tone your voice down. Verde secure the data." Verde just coated the disk with lightning flames when it disappeared out of thin air.

"How-" Reborn swore and scanned the room. Detecting any illusionists that may have passed by their eyes.

Only to find Veronica looking enthusiastic of the event.

"Brat, Wha-" she cut off the questions when a floating screen came up from Verde's watch. And here was Reborn glaring at the teen barely holding himself back from shooting her.

"Explain." the word rolled through his throat as he hides the tension on his jaws. Reborn moved his hands to his pockets fiddling with the flash bomb inside it.

He didn't hesitate on throwing this for an escape in the past and he won't hesitate even if they have to sacrifice one-preferably Veronica- to escape.

" Your watches respond to your flames. It can store anything up to a hundred kilograms, it doesn't however store living things- though plants can survive depending on how durable they are."

"That wasn't in the booklet nor told us that it can store things." Verde intercepted.

Reborn postponed on reading the booklet since every watch has one with the difference in the packing. He didn't think that the bound pile of paper was worthless.

Not at all.

Every paper that came with the watch is worth reading.

Definitely.

"That's exactly why I'm with you lot right now. Explaining things." They received a deadpan look from the younger female as if mocking our competence. It didn't bode well to Reborn, unfortunately.

Despite having such negative view towards the undeniably difficult person he appreciated the fact that she didn't let us be in our own devices in a crucial event.

He would have appreciated it more if she explained those when she briefed us the first time.

"Is there any additional functions that we should be aware of? It would be greatly appreciated if you inform us."

He was still having a bit of a conundrum with the Chinese man. They have yet concluded their conversation from days before. If these situations would continue then it would take a long time before any conclusions would take place.

He just can't bring himself in Fons' perspective.

"You better make it quick. The men outside could have discovered us if not for my flames."

Lal's flames leaked from the doors' hinges. Transparency of her flames could have any average men a difficult time on spotting them.

" There's a teleport option to be used once a day. Skull discovered it first yesterday on his practice. He could have had a fractured leg if not for it."

"Enough with this nonsense. You can explain in detail once we're out of here. Tell us how to do it." He had enough of her nuisance. They need to leave now or get cornered.

Veronica sent Reborn an amused smile. That just doubled her chances to be killed by his gun.

The hitman swore he would see the end of the kid.

* * *

"We can't have you guys having a practice run here now do we? I'll help you guys for now." And just like that ; the five of them were back in the manor.

"Mou, it you guys long enough. Do you know how difficult it is to transport 5 vehicles? You owe me fifty thousand for it."

Mammon and Skull got back earlier than us. It looked like that Veronica already informed them that she'll teleport us back instead.

"Shut up! I did all the work for the two of us. You should be grateful to Skull-sama!"

almost forgot the other nuisance in their group.

* * *

 **A/N: Supposedly, I'm going to publish first the perspective of Veronica from HER start of the story but my mind said "nah" and proceed sprouting these scenes. I also think its interesting to see a different perspective of SI!OC's.**

 **Please leave a review on your thoughts of it.**

 **There might be some questions ya'll have about the plot.(like how tf this became an sioc) It will come together as this arc finishes.**

 **You can also follow the story if you're curious. Or download it if you use the mobile app. Heck, do both. No one is gonna stop ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Trouble with Mossheads_

Being the greatest hitman had caused Reborn a lot of crazy situations in his wake. The chaos he brought made all of the people around him question his sanity.

It amused him time and time again.

Yet, some of the chaos were not his doing. It's not amusing either.

Sometimes its quite mundane, and on the others… not so much. Let's just say, the world throws us in a ditch at the worst possible time.

Like in the middle of a heist.

Of the CIA headquarters.

In the middle of pentagon.

Normally, mafiosi won't bother going near the said institution. It's asking for an express ticket to Vindecare or the civilian prison. Whichever caught them first.

Most likely its the latter.

Fortunately for them they're not your average,normal mafiosi. So that's a plus.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS VERDE!?" He tried calling out to the scientist. He really did.

"The receptor is out. They're blocking us. " Mammon added. A tinge of annoyance left from their mouth as they cover themselves in flames.

"Great." He went down the nearest hallway. "Where's that manuscript?" Militias must have already deployed through the building. Paranoid civilians they are.

* * *

A piece of paper was all they have to get. They can just teleport themselves out of here.

Simple.

"This is why I told you not to get what you did you arrogant prick. "

Verde said no one in particular.

Originally he was not a part of the heist. Mammons illusions were more than enough to get those two out of there.

Reborn, no matter how he despise the man, has an above average skill at hacking. Fortunately for them the security was pitiful.

How did he get into the mission? Well. The asshole deemed the _most monitored_ room in whole pentagon as _safe_.

What an idiot he is.

* * *

" _We will be fine. The surveillance would be less than they said it was. I've been there already" Reborn reassured Luce for the last time as they board the helicopter._

" _Remember. If anything backfires, give Verde a signal. He would get you guys out of there." Luce shot him a look. He didn't like the meaning behind it._

 _Especially when he would be surrounded by nosy peers at the convention._

 _In the same day of their heist._

 _He knows a disaster was waiting to strike._

 _He just hopes he won't get sucked into it._

 _He was going to pack his whole setup anyway. Might as well do it also._

* * *

The six of them continued to complete missions from the man in iron hat after the first mishap.

It only took them minutes to get the kid talk more of the watch. Besides the premises of the teleportation property she also talked about how it can also adjust its size.

Which is a bit extensive if you'd ask Reborn. They're not going to transform anytime soon.

Nonetheless, the kid continued ranting of its digitized database like a proud hen to its chicks.

She even sprouted flower and hearts out of nowhere. "Like, OhMyGasses andeverythingintangible. This watch once saved my life! So- it was my uncle's birthday and I totally forgot about it. Then-"

He thought she already showed her most ridiculous side. Apparently not.

From then on Veronica began to disappear several days. She didn't tell us what she did or where she was, its unusual to others since they were used to the kid meddling to their routines.

Even her assistance to some of them made them somewhat dependent on her.

As for Reborn, he thought he'd get his much deserved relaxation since her disappearance. It only unnerved him though.

Her disappearance first happened two days after she put an end to her gushing and explaining; he didn't understand how she could do both and still make it understandable.

She came back on the night of the same day.

It eased all of their him it was the ease of surveillance. He didn't need to worry about her messing with their equipment.

The others had more mundane worries.

Her second disappearance was the opposite of her first. The kid was gone for a month. They grew accustomed to her disappearance and went back to their regular regiments.

Only to find out Veronica sprawled out on the meeting table with the mission folder on top of her.

Skull did great at giving her concussion when he woke her up. Reborn rewarded him with more errands.

And a more durable jumpsuit.

He need to make sure no one would be a dead weight.

Speaking of dead weights, the brat had a nerve to appear in the middle of their missions along with her weeks worth of disappearances.

 _He's glad that she even bothered helping th-_ not really.

* * *

Veronica had once sat on top of his car waiting on them with Skull-who supposedly guarding their vehicles- sprawled on the ground.

Mumbling in another language.

It didn't even registered when lackey passed out on a mission because of his intolerance on being _flame drunk_.

How can he be drunk when he didn't have any reason to use his flames? Pathetic.

Beyond that the hitman made extra precautions to their which he meant bringing everything from his armory.

He used the watch for storage and it made everything easier. He was reluctant at first. The watch itself was made by the brat afterall.

Veronica must have gotten some clues how they fight from the previous missions. No matter how imbecile she can be at times (She couldn't even operate a simple telephone!).

They couldn't deny that she still made the watch; or at least know enough to make it look like she made it from the bottom up.

He could walk in a battle unarmed and end it with his shotguns.

It made the adrenaline pump more in his veins and allowed him to cause more chaos. The watch was the best thing that happened since the kids appearance.

 _He felt like they were given a toy to play with._

He doesn't know how he should feel about it.

It made him more capable. Allowed him to be more _craftful._ More _playful_.

Despite all of his skills there's still a chance she would leave them in a bad situation. She already failed to tell a convenient skill.

She could always do it again.

 _She cares for you-_ she just use everything within her reach for her own disposal.

In a battle to their death. There would be a large chance he'd lose to the kid with his current skill set.

It would be such an embarrassment if it did turn out like that.

 _That's fine she is one of_ _ **his**_ _-_ she's not.

The kid could kill them ,even him, with her spontaneous showing up.

Especially in missions.

Especially during missions.

* * *

They just obtained the manuscript when-"There's a passage to the sewers at the room next door-"

 _ **Crash**_

Veronica came from the vents. She didn't even bothered disguising herself. As if her white coat and slacks was made for these places.

"Sure, just go through the biggie. " Suited employees were running around shouting about rats and disrupted signals.

They weren't paid attention to. Everyone else was running around with their holsters in their hands.

"THERE'S A SECURITY BREACH. ALL PERSONEL STAND GUARD."

Good thing Mammon wasn't in a bad mood.

He turned to the other two and said. "Talk later, Escape first. It won't be long before they sense the illusions."

Reborn moved to the window facing above the dumpsters besides the sewage entrance.

He motioned the two to followed him and jumped straight into the trash bags.

"Ugh, you disgust me. I'll take 30% of your part for making me bare that stench of yours." The hitman came out of the dumpster smelling like he hasn't washed for a long time.

"That's 'thank you for scouting' to you. Seriously, one would think that they would enhance their security once they got infiltrated." He placed a gas masked over his face and continued on.

"The hooligans didn't even bother sealing off their sewers." Looking back at his companions, they changed into their protective gear just like him. The kid had fins attached to hers.

He paid no attention to that.

Mammon probably had some sort of protection from her cloak. He didn't need to worry about them.

He walked a few meters then stopped when they reached a door.

"Kid, Which route did you use?"

"The vents of course." The hitman motioned Mammon to detect any traps beyond the door.

When they deemed it clear; the door was slammed open and a room covered in cloth came to view.

Their watches rang and a screen lit up.

Verde greeted them with a disdainful look. He didn't even tried to hide his emotions.

Nonetheless,he sent them a map of the area. With several -differently colored dots.

"The guards are still running like chickens above." The scientist gestured the map to a larger size. A miniature pentagon hovered above them and the sewer appeared.

"They're the one in white. The real problem for you are the ones with with gray rings."

Video footages played in another window as he explained how he encountered them during their scouting in his earlier years.

"-they preferred to hire those with photographic memory so it's best to hide your tracks 10 layers below."

Three of the dots went right above their location. Another message popped up from watch.

"It's the profiles of those above us." the youngest of the three spoke up. She was on top of an uncovered pile.

The pile consisted wrecked parts of a machine. Some were broken miniature fans; while those at the bottom had developed a minimal amount of moss around them.

It must've been from the neglect it got.

As Veronica reviewed their profiles; Reborn wondered what was the kid doing this time and decided to join them.

Just as he finished guessing, Veronica mentioned what she was after.

"- They say there's a document with an information about time and space travel. -"

With a twirl the compact disc on her fingertips balanced itself by spinning.

That made the three of the strongest perked up as the words left her mouth.

Just what was Veronica looking for?

* * *

Gunshots echoed through the tunnels whilst the three wait for the cooldown to finish.

Another agent went down as they turn to another block. Their body sunk below while another went to save him.

Reborn stopped.

The agents didn't.

With guns on his hands, Reborn shot them down one by one. Some he recognized from his previous missions.

He guessed that those guys still had a grudge on him.

He did delayed them from tracking down Mafia Land.

A handful of them actually dodged a critical shot. That didn't stop the hitman and shot their joints instead.

If you can't kill them, you immobilize them.

Then kill them.

* * *

"Uncle,-" He doesn't remember him allowing her to call him that. "It's finish! Verde also coordinated the location."

As he faced the two, their surroundings distorted; Three of them stood in an alleyway on the other side of 5he country.

Going out of radar was easy after the ordeal. Reborn used one of his personas and went to his house by the hills.

"Oh wow, this is twice as big as the manor."

"There better be a library in here."

Veronica and Mammon went off and explored the house. Somehow they had extra energy to actually explore the portion of the house.

Despite their protests the day after, they stayed there for a few days.

He refused to go out smelling like skunk spray.

"Kid," He placed a wad of cash on the table. " Buy tomato sauce and soap. Use all of that for it."

"Just use one of the cars, you'll be fine" He tossed one of his car keys and walked to his quarters

She stared at him blankly and went off her way.

As he sat by the balcony, one of his cars drove off to the gates.

Going through what had happened the yesterday reminded Reborn of their first mission after the kid appeared.

The similarities between the missions were noticeable. He wondered if the kid staged her entrances or she has something with air vents.

Then he remembered the time when Luce forced them to visit the nearby mall.

At some point of it, the kids age matched her obliviousness.

Obliviousness on flirting that is.

Any men who tried to flirt with the kid was placed in a big acquaintance-zone by her. She didn't even notice it.

It's hilarious.

* * *

"Oi Reborn, where's Veronica?" Mammon flew themselves into his room. Their previous clothes was replaced by the spare bathrobes on the guest room.

Their hood was substituted with the towel. Clearly they heard one of the cars driving off.

"Just made her run some errands."

"Hm." Reborn motioned them to sit on the other chair and poured a cup-worth of coffee.

A sip of coffee later and the silence between them broke. "She's not coming back after an hour is she?"

"She might. She'd probably bring back a lot of mangoes too."

"Why do you coddle her?" Reborn followed. "I don-" "It's damn close to it in your conditions."

He stared at the illusionist when they sighed. "She resembles home." The caffeine seemed to kick-in and Mammon began to fiddle with their fingers.

With that, the hitman was left alone with the conflict inside his head. _She's home-_ She's not.

* * *

Hours later, his car came back and from the looks of it shopping bags filled the back seats and the trunk.

"Uncle! There's a lot of free stuff at the mall earlier. It was quite weird since black friday isn't until two months from now-"

Mammon hid their snort with a glass of water.

Reborn felt his eyebrows twitch. Whether it be from annoyance or disbelief he has little idea which.

Several handful of the bags has luxury names imprinted in them while only a quarter of the load was actually what he asked for.

After blocking off her rants Reborn proceeded to the bathroom and got rid of his smell.

He might have been more lenient to the kid at the time since she brought his favorite scent.

* * *

 **A/N: It's shorter than the last in terms of words but it'd be a stretch if I continue on so-**

 **Hit that follow button and review your thoughts.**

 **I'd like to hear your opinion on the current situation of the fic sskbfi is it too boring or not. Lemme knoww.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the slightly late update. I kinda procastinated and didn't finish the chapter on time. haha I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Veronica disappeared the following day.

Reborn went down to have breakfast when Mammon was reading a note by the kitchen isle.

"What did it say?" They laid the note in front of him and said "She'd be gone for days , that kid hadn't slept better be knocked off once she steps in the manor"

A sip of his espresso and he responded with "..Hm" He subtly took up the demand just because he wanted to hit the kid for a long time now.

Even if both of them knew the illusionist was bluffing.

He simply would not pass out on such opportunity.

Later that day both of them decided to go back to the manor.

Only to find a newly installed oven, _stone oven_ , being fueled by _Lal Mich_ of all people.

God knows how it fit in the manors' architecture. He certainly has no clue how; Mammon might knew how but he doesn't want to have an untimely debt.

Reborn silently prayed that their dinner wasn't rations from COMBUSIN.

* * *

"You're back!" Luce rushed to the duo with a tray in her hands. "We just baked some pastries. Would you like some?"

The tray was filled with cornetto some were baked evenly while some looked flat. Luce noticed his stare and explained in a hushed tone. "Lal actually helped on some of these. It actually taste good if you peel off the burnt skin."

Reborn had his doubts. He grew up swallowing any edible food that was given to him. _That's just how things worked back then._

Yet, the burnt pastry looks inedible no matter how long you stare at it.

He looked around for the soldier. Unfortunately for him the woman stared at their direction.

Most specifically to his direction. If he didn't observed the others actions on their first weeks he would have mistaken her stare as a glare.

The stares he got doubled when he felt Luce's hopeful glance back at me.

He debated with himself whether or not try it.

Glancing at Lal's direction again made him notice Skull munching off the peeled cornetto with vigor.

So did Verde and Fon; but with a milder phase.

As for Mammon… they were eating a risotto. Whilst they eat a portion of the 'unburnt' pastry.

He looked back to Luce and sent her a doubtful look.

None of them had any food poisoning so far. That's a good sign. He guessed he would give it a try.

Eating like his early years again won't hurt.

"Is there flour left?" Reborn asked Lal.

Her attempt at baking was adequate for a novice but seeing that she obviously has no idea how to bake in such oven.

He took up the mission on teaching the ignorant.

"It's not enough for a whole batch-" He removed his jacket and tie, rolled his sleeves and searched for the remaining flour.

"Oi! Are you even listening!?"

A bag of flour sat by the corner, it was still a quarter full.

Just enough for a pizza or two.

"Keep quiet."He said as he lay down flour on the counter. "I'm going to show you how to properly use that oven."

Lal stopped her shouting and grabbed a pen and a small noteartk. Clearly determined to master the skill.

Midway through his "lecture" the rest of them payed atten to him as he tossed the pizza dough.

The greatest hitman paid no attention to the glint of their eyes as they joined in Lal.

He guessed that even the strongest can be impressed by pizza tossing.

"Where did the oven came from?" Reborn asked Luce as he rinsed off the suds from the countertop.

Luce placed the utensils on the drying rack as she finished cleaning them.

"Veronica came back the other day; She had Lal help her install it. I thought a grenade went off at first."

Reborn lightly shook his head _his sky-_ No, that's Luce _\- continued to amuse him-_ not really.

"Heh." Expect the kid to bring in things unexpectedly.

For a moment she paused her story and said. "Please put the rags on the washer dear."She waddled to the refrigerator , "Its becoming filthy."

After drying his hands he threw the rags down the laundry bin and prevented Luce from eating anything the sweet.

A pout formed from the pregnant woman and had her fists by her hips.

He didn't hid his amusement from her."You don't need any more energy for today,Luce. You need to sleep."

Reborn crossed his arms and leaned on the fridge door. Smirk grew on his lips when Luce refused to move from her spot.

He felt he could leave mafia and live like this for the rest of his life. The hitman had this urge to take a picture of the Giglio Nero boss but alas, his camera was not within his reach.

After a few attempts Luce finally gave up and sat on the couch in the living space.

The sound of glass and furniture crashing came from back porch. Reborn went to grab his pistols from his holster only to remember that he left them by the coat hanger on the other room.

He then went for the next best thing. A kitchen knife.

He passed a cleaver knife to Luce and stalked towards the noise "Stay there, I'm going to check that out."

* * *

Luce sat on the couch with the cleaver knife on her hands. She anticipated something of this happening for the past days. She foresaw a young boy. A clumsy young child, barely balancing himself as he walks.

She saw a child in checkers and suspenders carrying a small messenger bag in his arms. It was filled with papers. Luce couldn't imagine what the child had been doing to carry that many papers.

She honestly worries the child was being treated like a slave.

Now, the exact scenario played out. She kept her nerves down and her guard up.

There might have been something that her foresight missed.

"U-uh, Signora L-luce?" The child in front of her squinted at the envelope as he clutches the bag beside him.

"That's me. What can I help you with?"

The bag in the boys' hands began to slip backwards and spilled most of the paper inside it. "Hohoho! Must clean up- must clean up" The boy placed the envelope on the table and frantically shoved the papers back to his bag.

A pocket watch fell from the boys' breast pocket, it looked antique despite being in a pristine condition.

The chain attached to the watch made it swing in midair. Once the boy finished picking up the papers the watch collided to the tabletop. The child paled and hurried outside.

"Wait! Y-" Before Luce could ask anything else to the child his light footsteps disappeared as soon as he went out of her sight.

Reborn came back with his knife lowered and brows raised. She must have looked weird, Luce thought.

She gave the hitman a questioning look for reassurance.

"Who were you talking to?" Luce felt the cold gaze of Reborn on her. She felt suffocated but she shook her head and released a sigh. "You must have been hearing things. How's on your side? Anything?"

The hitman did not give any answers. He simply opened his palm out then she handed the cleaver knife back to him and began to walk towards the doors. She glanced back to the envelope when Reborn turned to the kitchen.

She somehow placed the pieces together. The envelope was on a different type of paper but the handwriting was the same one on their mission letters.

Which was unusual. She thought Veronica was their messenger, being the one who had brought the letters most of her time with them.

Luce decided to leave the envelope untouched until the next morning. It would be inconvenient if she wake them up on midnight for a mission.

She made sure the doors were secured and walked towards the stairs; with Reborn following her.

They arrived in front of her room and bid each other goodnight.

A smirk from the hitman and her door was closed.

Luce honestly relied too much to her powers. She can't keep up with such anomalies.

The mission took a whole week this time. She doesn't know what had happen during it. Not one of them had spoken to her about the mission.

Not even a gist.

What's more, Most of them came back awfully silent. Even Skull. _Veronica was still nowhere to be found._

Reborn and Lal had stayed to their usual spots in the manor. Oddly more thoughtful than their usual silent and cautious selves.

Mammon has their frown most of the time. They barely talk to her anymore.

Verde reverted back to his hermit self. The only thing that gave her reassurance was his meals were eaten, not finished but eaten.

Fon had gone on full meditation. He's on his 40th hour on meditating on his perch. Birds flocked to him from time to time. She doesn't know how he manage to not twitch when they flocked to him.

She'd rather not ask.

Skull seemed to be less troubled than the rest. He still works on his bike from time to time, sometimes he helps on the chores, sometimes….he's zoned out.

She caught him staring at the ceiling hours on end at times. If not slacking he practice his stunts for hours.

Luce worries that something bad happened. She's just not sure what it is.

Somehow, she felt no threat to this. _She just need them to climb that mountain in the end._

* * *

The second time Luce encountered the boy she ahold of his name.

"My name is Wonomichi! Hee hee, your cookies tastes great signora." A satisfied smile appeared from both of them and relish every bite.

"Veronica always snatch a bag full of them whenever I bake. Is she like that normally?" She started.

Wonomichi just stared at her with a smile plastered to his face and tilted his head. "Who are you talking about? Wonomichi is the only one getting orders from master."

The hope she'd been holding on to slipped through her hands and Luce, the greatest shaman was left with zero leads on the extra tennant they- _you're the one who decided on it you dumbass-_ took in.

Everyone was giving her a curious look when they were to leave for the mission.

"Is there something wrong?"Luce has no clue what she had done. She simply did her usual routine.

Gave them a nice meal, tried her best on helping them to pack , and double checked their transportation.

That's it.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Then again they also had the same reaction when all six of them were required on the mission.

They came back with some scratches and burns but they looked like they enjoyed it. "-And Awesome me bulldozed them head on then BAM! We had an escape route!" "It was more of Verde throwing Skull through the crowd really-" "Ah! Fon-sempai stop interrupting me!"

* * *

Luce grew up knowi- seeing the future. She grew up simultaneously with the future. She was one step ahead quite literally.

Everyone outside the family treated her as if she could see the future by command, always asking for fortune telling, what will their careers will be, where could they meet their soulmate. Those kind of things.

She never had a normal conversation outside. Not in in their neighborhood at least.

Her mother refused to move despite all her begging. At some point she began causing havoc to those who pester her for fortune telling. She began being sheltered because of that.

"LUCE!" She just turned 15 when her mother's voice rang through the was nagging her because she told a ditz that she should jump off a cliff to meet her soulmate. The idiot did jump off the cliff the day after.

The news didn't faze her _she indirectly killed her_. It made her happy at the time _, one less ditz in the world_.

She was so tired on getting questions about their future. The world would have been better if those people were dead.

She thought she could gone off the hook when she continued her purge.

She really did.

She was the family's heir. The future boss of Giglio Nero. She could do whatever and no one would bat an eye.

Even when she was telling fuckers to commit suicide left and right.

It was only when her nephew Gamma _who just came in the world a few days prior_ almost got killed by an enemy famiglia when she finally became cautious of her words.

 _Just because she told their kid to stab themselves on the neck._

* * *

Karma clapped back and they didn't even warned her. Not even with a death omen.

The world continued to rotate and an assassin succeeded on killing her mother.

* * *

"Look, Luce its not going to help you nor the family if you continue onto this. You've been locked up for almost a month now!" A familiar voice came from her doors.

Luce slumped on her bed. Determined to plan on her future and Giglio Nero's future.

She would do anything for her heir not to grow up like a bitch like her; and that meant getting her shit together and move on.

She'll come out in the near future she said to herself.

Her body seemed uncooperative at the time. Drowsiness flooded her senses and woke up the next day.

 _By the age of 17 Luce Giglio Nero became the eighth boss of Giglio Nero Famiglia._

* * *

"I expect you did your job well." A masked blond showed up in her dreams. She stayed silent but with the smile on the mans face made her rethink.

 _Is this really her destiny? Did she made a right choice?_

She then realized how attached she became.

She doesn't want to be scorned; but she has to do this for the sake of the world.

* * *

The light dimmed and the ground looked a lot closer. They didn't know how it happened.

Veronica is gone.

Luce looked like this was a normal occurrence.

The ground was actually a lot closer than its supposed to be.

"what the fuck just happened?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Opinions on this Luce?**

 **ALSO Thank you for those who followed and fav this story! Thank you for showing support; I appreciate all of you and I hope ya'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:I added some things on the last chapter, just for more fleshing out the plot hahah; lol bad move I knoowww but the last chap is rushed I admit…ye.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Grenades were thrown straight to hitman shot a bullet at it mid-air only to explode into a fiery ball of gas.

The men stood up from their spot and looked at each other. The explosion from the background rolled out a dark smoke, surely even the top mafiosi wouldn't survive the blast.

Frantically they ran towards the exit, their jobs were done. They couldn't care less if their cargo gets seized. The money had already been deposited days before.

The bunker was the only one that stood untouched among the buildings in the place. It also has the most weapons stored in it.

Their client just have to order another batch if it actually has value to them.

The familiar sound of motor echoed in the bunker. It was like those of a wolfs growl; paired with poor visibility and the men had imagine the worst situation possible.

The sound stopped and all of the men had their backs at each other. Eager to survive the debacle.

A menacing low voice whispered to their ears; shiver ran through their body as their palms sweat in dread.

They knew what they entered, they heard what happened to those who got in their way. They thought they prepared themselves for this moment.

They thought they could at least escape it. They studied every nook and cranny of the base. It turned out that their preparation wasn't enough.

They got cornered and now their greatest nightmare was happening.

"Chaos"

A gunshot echoed through the barracks and minutes later, Reborn exited sitting on a pile of crates filled with firearms.

That is ,after Skull painstakingly dragged the pile outside with his bike.

* * *

A manic laugh was heard throughout the vicinity gunshots was being fired left and right. None of the workers knew who the psycho is.

They never heard of a lab coat wearing hit woman before.

No one will.

Not for a while.

* * *

A widespread fire lit up on a distant field. They just finished infiltrating another exchange. This time it only took them half a day to complete it.

It was expected. Six of the greatest were on the job after all.

"We should do this 's a great exercise for everyone." Reborn stood at the top of a pile of debris,quite satisfied with their work.

Rifles were strapped over his shoulders as he overlooks the destruction that they just caused. He turns his head and saw Lal packing, "There's a lot of great armoury in their storage. Let's bring back all of it." She said as piles of bullets disappeared to her watch.

"You call that an exercise?! We literally just bombed a grenade factory!" Skull complained as soon he arrived at the vicinity.

"Besides! you ma-" Fon could only stop the stuntman from charging at Reborn by striking one of Skull's pressure points.

The stuntman literally just got his new bike the day before of the mission. Not that the bikes' motor was important but it did heighten the fear in the workers there.

Reborn had let it slide this time.

"Sure. Let's overthrow governments next they have a couple of banks begging to be robbed." Mammon sat on a boulder, counting the cash from the cases they retrieved- _looted_.

Reborn suspected there's a few looted credit cards underneath their hood.

"It's quite apprehensive for you to assume we will seek each other after this contract." Verde added as he type away from his watch. From the looks of it, the scientist was tracking any members that witnessed the destruction.

"You know, you're all going to be stuck together either way. The last mission would put you all in an unbreakable curse."

The mood turned serious and all focused their gazes to Veronica. Waiting for her to elaborate her claim.

"You'll become infants, but you know- with the same set of minds." She unwrapped a lollipop and crushed the candy between her teeth. "You won't age for decades. Although that doesn't mean your skills won't."

The rest of us took a moment to evaluate her 'warning'. _She knows something you don't.-_ Shut up.

Clearly it was scientifically impossible to do such thing. _You can't rewind your age_. Even idiots know that.

So, what the fuck is she sprouting about?

* * *

None of them talked of the mission and everything that happened after it when they went back.

They went back to their usual Reborn had contacted his supplier for a restock on his bullets.

He thought of what was said to them.

If there's an entity that could do such thing. Why haven't any rumor, or even legends about it?

Let us assume that there is one. Perhaps it is a local saying somewhere. Although that is quite improbable, he's been literally all over the world, with one of the best-if not the best- information networks.

He asked them about it either way. Nothing came up. Even a subtle hint didn't show.

Left with another question unanswered. Reborn was getting agitated and all of it was because of Veronica.

Paranoia mixed with curiosity didn't help his nerves at all. _You keep on sticking by her every time she appears though.-_ No, he does not.

Days rolled by and no one was in trouble.- So far.

Skull was finally behaving and is avoiding unnecessary injuries to himself.

Fon barely went out of his meditative state, only getting up for the restroom and water.

Lal haven't played with her rifles for days. Mammon was nowhere to be seen and Verde haven't caught flames as far as his recent 'hibernation' started.

It was unusual but he didn't complain.

Reborn might give himself some pampering but Leon was showing distress since the un-chaotic days started.

He appreciates his familiar dearly. The chameleon had been with him for almost a decade. How did the reptile survive his hectic life? He himself has no exact answer for that.

Complaint for surviving is the last thing he would tell to his companion.

The others have yet been introduced formally to Leon and they won't been meeting anytime soon.

The next mission just arrived from the mail.

* * *

"Luce do you need to rest? We have been walking for the past hour." The hitman inquired. They needed to trek a mountain to retrieve the key. The mission proper didn't elaborate what the key suppose to be, it literally just specified the location and told to get the key on the summit.

He swore this is one of the worse missions he had done.

They could have at least specified what the key was supposed to do.

Luce turned to the following curve and he decide to confront the extra pair of footsteps following them.

It couldn't been the kid, the footsteps were too heavy to be hers. Also, she never wore combat boots before.

"Come out, I know you're there." A blond came to our sight smiling and Lal ran towards the guy and hit his head. They must have met in COMBUSIN; the blonds jacket had COMBUSIN printed at the sleeves.

She began scolding the blond whereas the guy was just laughed sheepishly. Reborn looked at the blonds jacket and saw 'Collonelo' imprinted by its pocket.

"You two seem to know each other well enough. Let's just bring your boyfriend with us." He turned around and continued the path.

The two COMBUSIN members blabbered to him, probably about the boyfriend thing. Even if they are not together, with the familiarity they portray Reborn is sure that the two of them would be a couple in the future.

* * *

He ignored them and assisted Luce to the summit. When they arrived, they saw Veronica laying on the ground unconscious and battered everywhere. _She was actually injured-_

He kneeled beside the child and pulled out his flames. _You haven't mastered you flames y-_ He let his flame spread across her injuries and the others encircled around her.

Just as her bruises heal the pin on her shirt began to glow. Rapidly, it exploded. Pushing them back by the edge of the summit. It didn't cause any damage to them nor did it done any good to the kid.

"What the fuck just happened!?Kora!" Collonelo asked, he looked just stood on the side her face was scrunched in confusion.

The hitman tried to approach Veronica when the pin began to shine brightly. Too bright. He stopped his tracks and the light covered their vision. _She's vanishing-_ It would have been dangerous to move by then. _She's gone-_

The warmth he had been feeling all of these months was gone. If not of the small lightning sparking from the tips of his flames, he would have thought that he was just imagining the voice.

 _There's still a lot of things left unanswered goddammit._

Minutes passed when the light finally retracted. It took a while to adjust from the light. Everything seemed larger, the edge was farther, _he has tiny limbs- infant limbs_.

It took a second to sink in what had become of the greatest hitman - _and it seems that he's not the only one._

Everyone else had just noticed their disposition- _more like dilemma_. Verde was silent , he was staring at his hands for the whole time. There was no emotion in his face. Complete opposite of lackey.

Skull was frantic and kept on turning his head, desperate of finding something. As if he couldn't believe what was happening to them.

Mammon was visibly shaking, he couldn't read what was going on on the illusionist head. _They were turned into infants-_ He couldn't observe the others when Lal screamed "What is this?!" She was holding out a pacifier from her torso.

"A mix of mist and rain flames were concentrated within the pacifier. It seems that all of us here has one too." Fon answered.

Now that it was mentioned, Reborn did notice the extra baggage hanging from his neck. His flames was being concentrated inside of the pacifier. _As if his soul was caged-_

" _-The last mission would put you all in an unbreakable curse."_

Impossible.

 _How -_

"Mou- Luce, you're pretty calm about this. Care to share your thoughts?"

* * *

Seven of them agreed to stay in the manor for when Veronica returns. This didn't last long with their work so they had at least one - _usually Verde_ \- to stay.

Luce returned to her famiglia by the time they got back. Reborn was the only one who kept tabs on her. The others were not as willing interacting with her after the shamans' confession.

Months pass by and they began to speculate that the young sky was killed.

Alive or not, it's still a fact that the last time Veronica showed up was on the summit, unconscious.

Perhaps The man in Iron hat and Luce were connected on their curse some way; none of it matters to them right now.

They still have to find a method to break the curse.

* * *

A familiar tone rang from the his wrist. Verde had been wearing the watch every day since it was given. He might have been dependent on it too much but he simply couldn't ignore the convenience it brought to his work.

Though it still irritates him as there were seven people beside him who has their contacts in it.

More so when they call him during the unholy hours of the day.

"Verde? Is that you?" A different voice called from the other end. The guy seemed to be in a heavily forested from the rustles and twigs snapping.

"What do you want? I already-" The scientist rasped, he just woke up from a long sleep. He barely got himself answer the call.

"It's Fon."

"Yeah so-" Verde sat up from his bed, thinking the martial artist needed more studies about flames.

"Skull became drunk again." He stood still in the hallway. Suspicious. "Where did you find him?" _What were the details?_

"Three blocks from his circus' caravan,near an alley, in Shanghai. He's back in his older form-"

 _What-_ "Give me an hour. I'm going there." With that, the scientist gathered all of his equipment and cancelled his flight for the year's convention. _Which was supposed to be the day after._

After everything was packed the green-haired scientist stood on a platform and vanished.

 _Sometimes, he finds himself relying on the watch too much but he couldn't find any complaint in him._

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY WE'RE HERE. I'm telling ya'll we're going to approach the canon timeline with more fleshed out background stories(since the pre-daily arc timeline was a bit murky). I honestly can't tell how many chapters its going to take before Daily arc please bear with me.** **I swear it's not going to divert from canon completely. I just added things to have it fit in together.**

 **Thoughts? Leave some reviews please. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't long when Verde arrived. He and Fon discussed what might have happened to the stuntman.

"You're saying, that the watch redirects the flame flow?" The two converse beside the grown purple head. Waiting for him to wake up.

"Most probable scenario yes." Fon passed a cup of tea to the scientist. "Personally, I didn't know what exactly happened." The teapot was placed on the tray by the table and Fon resumed to talk.

"The only thing we could do now is to inform the others and wait for Skull to explain what he did."

* * *

A day later, all of them had gathered around the still unconscious Skull.

"It didn't feel exactly the same as the last time," Lal muttered as she looked through the clouds' flames. "There's a flow of flames by the watch and it's eating off from the pacifier."

Lal just got a pair of red goggles. Supposedly, it's used to read flame signatures but currently, it could only read flame patterns.

Perhaps Verde could take a look at it later.

* * *

Just as the clock struck at noon, Skull stirred.

"Looks like you slept well, lackey." Reborn stared at the grown arcobaleno with his fedora blocking a quarter of his face.

Minutes passed and the stare off didn't progress further. The tension broke when Skull raspily asked. "You're real?"

A green pipe appeared in Reborns' hand and _**WHAM**_ ; a bump appeared by Skulls head.

"Of course I am. What did you think I was, an automa?" Skull crunched and wheezed in pain.

"Ack, that really hurt." A tinge of a Russian accent passed through. The hitman didn't address it since the other arcobalenos came back from whatever they were doing and sat in the bed.

Fon handed over a cup of tea to the lackey and waited for him to finish it.

"Now that's done." Verde sat closer to the awakened Skull and proceeded to stare at him. "What was the last thing you remembered?"

The stuntman raised his eyebrows and asked, "...what do you mean?" Just as he talked Skull recognized his voice. "Huh?" He looked down and saw his body returned into his former form.

"How-" He tried to recollect what he did before but he was cut off by Fon. "I found you unconscious on the park near your circus caravan; you were holding a bottle of alcohol so I didn't wake you up."

"I can't really you guys what exactly happened. The last thing I remembered was trying using my flames to speed up my metabolism- to handle more baijiu, ya know?"

"Well, whatever you did must have done something on your watch. It ate up your flames and turned you back." Reborn removed his fedora from his head and placed it in front of him.

"Let's get this over with. Why not just try it ourselves to see how it happened?" Mammon spoke up and levitated to the floor. They direct their flames towards their watch and they began to grow along with their clothes.

The illusionist was ecstatic, after all their searching; _they finally broke the curse!_

No more body issues for them.

Their grin turned into a frown when Skulls watch rang and a banner appeared.

 _'Time's Up! Next wish will be available in 12 hours.'_

* * *

A burst of mist flames covered the whole room and everyone was holding onto the nearest thing they could grab on to.

Tables were sticking on walls. Fluorescent lights grew out from the floors. Dull colors of the room turned into neon.

All of them gave up holding their ground as the floor began to liquify.

Skull fell from his bed when it decided to crawl on the walls.

Reborn had a propeller lifting him up, dodging whatever the thing that floated along his path.

Fon was jumping from one thing to another.

Lal and Colonello seemed to be finding an exit.

While Verde… well, he grabbed one of his syringes- he doesn't even care what chemical was in it- and aimed.

* * *

The room went back to its original state.

There was no furniture sprouting from odd places. Neon curtains were nowhere to be found. Most importantly, they were back in bed. Surrounding a grown arcobaleno.

It's just that this time, it's Mammon that's knocked out.

Verde was taking out the syringe injected on the illusionist's arm when he noticed their watch isn't in sync with the actual time.

What's more unusual is that the watch is counting downwards.

'11:20:06'

'11:20:05'

'11:20:04'

 _Peculiar._

"What are you staring at, Verde?" Reborn called him out.

"There seems to be a timer in their watch."

* * *

"Ah! , glad to see you again. Last year was a promising year for the community! There's a lot of new talents from the youngsters. You might consider them as an apprentice if you want."

Verde pretended to listen to the old man beside him. He just arrived at the table seconds ago and this man immediately started to run off his mouth. He just wanted to have peace and quiet throughout the event but it seemed impossible if this guy was in his table.

Looking around, the hall was filled with people in lab coats and three-piece suits. Most of the faces he saw were the same as the previous years. There was also a handful of new faces though he didn't mind them.

He'd rather go back to his lab really.

* * *

"Socializing is good don't you think?" Veronica leans on the counter just as she hands him a glass of water.

"No" Verde answered as he stood up, ready to go back to his lab.

He was dragged out from his lab and was forced to join the group. _There's nothing to gain here but contempt._ He thought.

"But you wouldn't see your work with fresh eyes without a break from it."

* * *

"Is this seat free?" Someone tapped on his shoulder. Turning around a teen in a lab coat stood beside him holding on the chair as if he already knew the answer. He ignored him and the man suddenly started speaking.

"It's good to see you back. You know I-" Not another chatterbox.

"What do you want?" Verde intercedes. A trace of sky flames flickered through his eyes. Verde kept his guard up as a stack of paper was handed to him.

"Would you spend some time going through my work? It's fine if you don't read all of it."

Reading a few pages would be better than socializing.

* * *

In the end, he read the whole thing.

His work was commendable but the current technology still needs drastic improvements before it to be practiced.

He decided to assist the teen in his endeavor. Growing meat from laboratories would cause an uproar in certain industries. It might even expand to a full-on revolt but he'll take the risk.

It would not be the first time he'd get attention.

He can handle it.

Besides, he could just erase his involvement in it; the worst case scenario.

"Please," The teen was shaking his hand vigorously. "call me Estrano. It's an honor to have you for this work." The boy in front of him acted as if his muscles went stiff from his grin.

He's just going to assist him; not the other way around.

* * *

"Sir Verde!" Estrano ran down the hall grinning. He was holding up a container and opened it once he stops in front of Verde.

"Look! The first ever lab-grown meat! Isn't this marvelous?!"

Verde took a sip from his mug and inspected the meat. It was dry compared to a lump of regular meat but it's already something.

It's been years since he agreed to assist Estrano. Somewhere along the way, he discovered his laboratory-not the one with the arcobaleno, gods no. That would be a disaster.

Soon after the boy became a regular face around the house. Keiman was not yet with him when it happened.

"We could even grow humans out of this!"Wha- Estrano wrapped his arms around him and proceeded to twirl in place.

Sighing with contempt, Verde began walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

Reborn had been staring at the screen for the past twelve hours.

A picture of a child- _a mafiosi heir-_ blew up on a human trafficking site.

"Tch," A window appeared in the screen showing a man in a lab coat entering a forest.

Their profile appeared on another screen along with several other pictures; their resident scientist can also be seen in some of them. Both seemed well acquainted with each other. At least that's how it looks like with their equally ridiculous colored hairs.

How did he even get a natural indigo hair? Even his track record looks ridiculous.

He already has human experimentation on his track record. _Why did they still let him out._

Reborn cracked his back and Leon crawled up his shoulders.

As he hauled his holsters under his suit the hitman went out of the room gravitating himself towards the shadows.

* * *

"What makes this relevant?" Verde was walking down Estrano's laboratory. Keiman walked off somewhere since they stepped in the facility. Verde should be looking for him but he was too engrossed observing the layout of the lab.

Unlike his, the boys' lab was spotless. The hallways were equipped with metal walls and security alarms. Each door has its own set of keys or sensors. Some even required the third lock.

In all, he was impressed with how meticulous the place looked.

He only noticed that Estrano was talking when he turned his attention

"-t turns out human flesh can also be grown in labs." Verde glanced to his young colleague then down to his watch; There might be a time where he needs to dispose the child.

 _If it goes too far._

They were reaching at the end of the hallway. Estrano continued walking and the wall in front of them swiveled. "After confirming that growing animal meat artificially can be done," This hallway differed from the previous one. Doors camouflaged with the white walls every step they take echoed throughout.

"I gathered that growing a Bambini from scratch wouldn't be difficult."

People were more abundant in the previous hallway too.

When he thought they arrived in their destination another wall swiveled to their convenience. Revealing another hallway. "So," After a handful of steps the younger male pivots to their left and walked into a room. "I took the initiative to perfect the human gene."

"Surely you have an ulterior motive here." Monitors were lined up to the wall displaying different charts labeled with numbers. He was about to decipher what the numbers could have meant when it turned into surveillance footage.

"We do." _We?_

 ** _Green._**

Bright green glowed at the center.

Familiar green hair floated across the container.

The only matter that held him from injecting everyone else anesthetic was the toddler in the screen.

And the alligator that's been staring at the kid the whole time. _That's Keiman._

The monitor began glitching. He could feel the electricity crawl out of the cracks, towards the room on the screen.

"Let's test her durability. Starting with a kilowatt. On one, t-"

 _Shit, Keiman!_

* * *

Estrano wanted to impress his idol. He wanted to show him that he can do more.

More than just potentially toppling down an industry.

He knows he can make advancements on their species.

Molding them into something indestructible.

Something _desirable_.

So it was an understatement when he described it as his most astonishing moment.

What was he talking about you ask?

Well, he was talking about how his idol-his mentor- threw him aside and stabbed him with a syringe just as he was about to reveal his creation.

Confusion wiped off his excitement when his surroundings began to look like blobs of colors. He wasn't able to comprehend what was happening. Blobs of white gathered to a green blob as if they were trying to overwhelm it.

His ears rang from the muffled shouts.

Colored spots grew.

The bell rang louder.

Then it stopped.

* * *

 **A/N: It's super late, I know. I needed to do stuff irl for the past month so-**

 **ANYWAY,**

 **The story progressed! not to the point I was expecting but it might take a few more weeks if I postpone it more so I just ended it here.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review on your thoughts! I'm curious.**


	6. Chapter 6 pt1

Keiman waddled beside his human as they follow the loud human in front. He didn't want to come here but he got picked up and now they're in a strange place.

As he tried his best to keep up to the humans they vanished from his sight.

Sure.

Leave him alone in this _cold,and waterless_ place. _He might die from dehydration at this point._

Few moments later he decided to crawl around hoping to find that distinct hair of his human. Or you know, the nearest source of consumable water around. He doesn't want to see those huge pointy metals ever again.

Anywho.

He just heard his human from the room he passed by. He must be in there.

The human before him must have pressed something to open the wall. It should be somewhere… _here._

The room barely had any light in it. Wires crawled everywhere on the floor, he wonders if any of it were safe to step on. There's also a big glowing pillar near the corner- _oh wait is that a kid?_

 _Why would they put a kid in a pillar? Also, why is she tangled in wires? Isn't that going to turn their skin blue?_

Keiman crawled nearer to the pillar. Searching for a button board similar to the things his human always have installed for control.

Just as he was a few steps away he hears his human calling for him. It came from the wall behind the pillar but there was no one there? _Odd._

The pillar sparked lightning and the child was screaming. _The child is in pain Keiman. Of course it's screaming._

 _Stupido_

Geez cut him off some slack. He's trying his best.

There weren't any buttons as he expected so he did the next best thing. He chewed off the wires connecting to the pillar and hoped it would let the kid out of it.

He was about to chew off the next wire when he felt his neck clamped down and humans poured in the room.

He tried getting out of the restraint but he can't rip it off. The pillar finally released the kid but another human disappeared to the hallway with it.

Keiman struggled again, only to feel more restrained. He wanted his human would stop these hooligans. _Where is he?_

* * *

Verde woke up with cold sweat.

He remembered panicking, shouting, tackling, and vehemently stab his mentee. The last moment he recalled was throwing his syringe to the bluenette.

 _Not in a room filled with beaming lights and cold walls._

The bed was not there either.

He didn't remember sleeping in at all. Definitely not in this hideous mattress. His back still aches and he hasn't even tried standing up yet.

Verde rips off the blanket over him and reached for, what he assumed, his glasses. Placing the familiar spectacle had brought back a tiny bit of relief to the scientist. _At least now, he could determine where the fuck he is._

From there he could either blast off one of the walls or wait for his capturer's entrance.

Maybe even steal some of their things on the way out.

Keiman needs new things to chew on really; his companion is starting to look overweight from the chicken.

"You know… there's dozens of people here other than you, right?"

Turning to the origin of the voice, Verde observed the speaker.

A dishevelled shirt, injured limb, _a missing limb_ , burned trouser, and a missing shoe.

He then looks at their face. _Their bandaged head now._

 _Scratch that. Their whole body is bandaged._

"For someone who boss looks up to, you're quite impulsive." A different voice said.

Verde looks on the other side and saw a recognizable, yet, unfamiliar figure. The handprint on their cheek sold out their origin. _He must have been one of the casualties when he panicked._

"You call that panicking?!" The disbelief on their voices confused him greatly. _Of course he panicked. Keiman might have gotten electrocuted._

"After all that, you still prioritize your pet. Remarkable." This time, he heard Estrano talked.

The younger scientist approach them with an amused face. "Surely after the explosion, you must have questions; I pers-" "What happened to Keiman?" Estrano flinched at the question and released a sigh.

"Your reptile had adopted Veronica and-" "Who?" Verde saw the twitch on the blunette's eyebrow and his growing annoyance. That didn't stop him from interrogating however.

"It's the subject I grew artificially."

"Oh you mean the child made from my dna?"

"Yes"

* * *

 _It was one of the colder days in his lab. Heat from the brewed coffee was starting to turn cold. Numbness had already spread on his hands despite the gloves he wore._

 _The window to the upper floors opened and a familiar green hair dropped. Warmth invaded his lab in a wave. Everything turned to moderate temperatures again._

 _Of course that was only on him. His equipment is still cold to the skin and his coffee turned bland already._

 _She placed a basket full of sandwiches beside his table. Silence engulfed the room, and he preferred it that way._

 _"Now that I thought about it…biologically, you're my father."_

 _"Don't be ridiculous. Similar genetics is unreliable. There are seven other people on this planet that has the same genetic structure."_

 _Laughter rang in his ears. Slowly, it echoes in his mind._

 _Drifting._

* * *

Turning his attention back to the younger male, barely paying attention to one of his monologues but he finds it difficult to ignore the growing urge to conduct a dna test himself.

A better conditioned henchman walked beside Estrano and tried to speak up.

Alas, he was ignored.

Einstein get him out of here.

 _Oh wait._ Verde remembered about his watch and...reached.

 _Someone took it._

He looked at his surroundings once more. Measuring his depth perception. Vaguely comparing his short experience of being in his infant form and his current situation.

Everything seemed to be larger than it initially was.

 _They knew about the curse. He and Viper made sure there was not any evidence about the curse. How did they know about the curse? No one in the current generation should know about the curse. Did they found a rumor and formed hypothesis of it? Did they deliberately plan all of this or was it all a coincidence? If so, why did they took his watch? Are they going to reverse engineer it or do they know what it does? Its improbable on the latter; he made sure that Estrano did not get any hints on what it could do so why-_

A wisp of mist flames flicked against his flames. Then, he noticed the didn't lower their heads when they spoke to him. _They haven't seen my infant form._

* * *

Days turned into weeks and his companions were put back to their normal work while he suffers in his bed, confined.

Alone. Alone and _watchless_.

He was not _exactly_ alone; but it feels like he is. After asking about his device, Estrano placed four henchmen by his room. _Babysitting him_. With tranquilizers on their belts. Monitoring his every move.

Now, you must be wondering. _Why haven't I escaped already?_ With his affinity, his body should have only sustained minor injury to his person. Yet somehow, he has a broken femur. _Femur._

This was the first time _in years_ that he had gotten a fractured bone. He could kick a bowling ball with ease and not get injured. _How did this even happened?_

 _He himself did not know how it happened._

The only indicator of time in his grasps is the clock posted below the television. The television that only plays _the stock market tables_ mind you. _He could use some coffee right now…_

* * *

"Sir, subject Veronica has already mastered everything in the protocol. Shall we proceed to combat lessons?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hallluu halluu hahaha sorry for the unexpected hiatus for this ;; I'm not going to abandon this I SWEAR! It's just that I didn't expect senior year to caught up to me. Entrance Exams and all that haha; This chapter is half the length of my usual chapters but I thought it might take me a while to finish it so i decided to cut here. I said the previous chap that Veronica will get some screen time but like I havent got into that scene yet so in the part two I guess? haha I'll try my best to finish the rest by this month or march. I hope you guys like it!**_


End file.
